When a scratch is formed on a photographic film, an unnecessary line is formed in the photographic image and commercial value of the photograph is lost. Recently, therefore, the prevention of the scratch by increasing the strength of each layer constituting the photographic film is tried. However, the layer is peeled at the interface between the layer adjoining to the support and the support and a scratch like peeling of the layer is formed when the adhesiveness between the layers or the layer and the support is insufficient even if the strength of the layer is sufficient. Particularly, the sufficient adhesiveness between a hydrophobic polyester support and the layer adjoining to the support is difficultly attained.
As the technology for raising the adhesiveness of the support with the adjoining layer, many methods have been known which include a method of pretreatment such as glow discharge treatment, a method by addition of a cross-linking agent to the layer adjoining to the support, and the combination of such the methods. Concrete examples of the cross-linking agent include epoxy compounds described in Japanese Patent Publication Open for Public Inspection (JP O.P.I.) No. 51-103422, and triazine compounds described in JP O.P.I. No. 51-114120.
JP O.P.I. Nos. 2-60941, 2-99537, 4-181244, 5-295275, 6-293838, 6-293839, and 7-242758, each discloses a subbing layer containing an oxazoline compound for giving an adhesiveness to a support such as a polyester film. However, the technology disclosed in these publications intends to raise the strength of the layer by reaction of a carboxyl group of the binder of the adjoining layer and the oxazoline, and no surface treatment is a premise of the technology. Accordingly, this technology is different from that of the present invention. The sufficient adhesiveness between the support and the layer adjoining to the support cannot be obtained by these technology. Particularly, the adhesiveness is insufficient for the information recording medium to be processed by an alkaline or acidic solution such as the processing solution for photographic material. A larger adhesiveness is required to prevent a damage by scratch or peeling of the layer during or after processing.
Recently, the scratch tends to be frequently formed since the speed of the production, preparation before processing, processing and print processing are raised. Consequently, the adhesiveness between the support and the layer adjoining to the support according to the usual technique becomes insufficient.
Moreover, in the magnetic recording medium, a scratch is formed when the recording medium is passed on a magnetic head for writing or reading out of information, which causes a fatal defect on the magnetic recording if the adhesiveness between the support and the layer adjoining to the support is insufficient. Recently, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having a transparent magnetic recording layer on the back side thereof is proposed such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,947, 4,279,945, and 4,302,523. It is necessary that the magnetic recording medium having the silver halide light-sensitive layer maintains the sufficient adhesiveness after processing. Such the adhesiveness hardly obtained by the usual technology.